Rencontre Nostalgique
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Après avoir perdu les liens avec Poudlard Drago et Harry se retrouvent par hasard à Pré-au-Lard. Nous allons bien découvrir ce que va devenir cette soirée. Futur Lemon Drarry ;)
1. La Rencontre

Voilà bien quelques années que Poudlard c'était finit pour nos deux étudiants, les deux ennemies de toujours, Drago et Harry. Ils venaient d'atteindre respectivement leurs 23 ans. Les chemins de nombreux élèves se sont séparés, à part évidemment les plus proches de chacun.

Nous nous retrouvons à Pré au Lard dans cette histoire, un jour léger du début du printemps. Harry avait eu la bonne idée d'y faire un tour comme au bon vieux temps visiter ces lieux qu'il avait côtoyer si souvent dans sa jeunesse. Notre Gryffondor avait un manteau assez léger et son cou était protégé par une douce écharpe légèrement pourpre et or. Cependant ce jour-là par chance un autre ancien élève avait décidé de plonger dans la nostalgie. Vous avez évidemment deviné qui était cet ancien élève de Poudlard, un Serpentard, aux cheveux blond, vêtue d'une redingote noire dont la poche avant laisser entrevoir un mouchoir d'un vert jade assez sombre. Autant leurs visages n'étaient pas vraiment différents de leur adolescence mais aucun des deux ne pensait qu'il allait croiser un ancien camarade de classe, enfin camarade... Cependant au détour de plusieurs boutiques notre sorcier à lunettes remarqua un mouchoir glisser d'une poche, un mouchoir visiblement de soie teinte en vert. C'est alors que dans un pas tranquille il récupéra au sol ce mouchoir avant de s'approcher de l'homme qui venait, de par son inadvertance, le faire tomber. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de cette personne a la chevelure blonde

"Monsieur excusez-moi vous avez fait tomber ceci !

\- Ah... ! Merci mons-..."

Drago en se retournant et regardant le sauveur de son mouchoir vit se visage si familier et resta de marbre choqué, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase. Harry resta un peu perdu face à la réaction de l'homme en face de lui et c'est en regardant cette peau douce, ces cheveux d'argent et l'œil de son interlocuteur qu'il comprit et laissa sa surprise d'emporter.

"Drago ?!

-Potter !?

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te rend la question Potter"

Même si le physique change légèrement, le caractère semblait le même

Il y eut un sourire amusé entre les deux hommes avant que Potter ne brise le silence qui commençait à se former.

"Je suis venu revoir Pré au Lard, me détendre un peu pendant une soirée, retrouver ma jeunesse.

\- Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir retrouver les heures les plus glorieuses.

-Voyons Drago tu dois bien devenir quelqu'un d'important

\- Certes, être bien placé est une chose, vivre en est peut-être une autre."

Les deux hommes commençaient à converser tranquillement alors qu'un petit ronronnement venant du ventre du blondinet se fait entendre. Ceci permis au Gryffondor de se faire une petite tranche de rire.

"Visiblement ton estomac à envie de quelque chose, je commence aussi à avoir un peu faim pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour au chaudron baveur pour se partager une bonne bouffe ?

-Voyons toi Potter manger avec moi Malefoy. Tu en perds visiblement la raison tu es toujours un enfant."

L'ancien Serpentard tourne un peu les talons pour s'éloigner d'Harry qui le rattrapa rapidement pour insister sur sa proposition.

"Voyons Drago nous ne sommes plus des enfants on peut se partager un instant ensemble !

-Harry tu n'as pas changé... j'accepte"

Le Serpentard revient faire face à Harry et lui sourit non sans masquer un de ses soupires presque exaspérer. C'est alors que les deux hommes se dirigent ensemble jusqu'à la taverne, cette dernière n'avais presque pas changé. Un style rustique d'estaminet à l'anglaise, de quoi organiser de belles beuveries au rez-de-chaussée et de se reposer à l'étage dans une des chambres mises à disposition pour une petite bourse. Les deux garçons rentrent dans ce lieu chargé de souvenir et s'installent à une table commençant en cœur une bièreaubeurre. Cette action en miroir entre les deux ennemies de toujours permis de détendre l'atmosphère par un petit rire du Serpentard. C'est alors que la discussion commence avec Harry.

"Alors que deviens-tu Drago...

-Malfoy appelle moi Malfoy s'il te plait...

-Bon... que deviens-tu Malfoy ?

-Rien de bien particulier, sûrement quelque chose d'un peu mieux que toi Potter

-En tant que fier créateur de baguette et entraîneur d'une équipe de Quidditch à mes heures perdues je me sens plutôt pas mal...

-Mouai, je suis au ministère c'est tout."

Le ton de Drago était assez froid peut être que la bièreaubeurre bien chaude l'aidera à se détendre un peu plus. En tout cas de son côté Harry semblait bien reposer, discuter avec Drago le rendait nostalgique. A la surprise de Potter c'est Malfoy qui abreuva la conversation d'un nouveau sujet de conversation.

"Toujours avec Ginny ?

-Non après quelques années je ne sais pas trop quelque chose... cette flamme qui m'animait n'étais plus là, plus rien. C'est comme ça, et toi Malfoy ?

-Ça ne te concerne pas...

-Personne c'est bien ça ?

-Peut-être.

\- Tu sais actuellement je suis seul aussi il n'y a aucune honte ou gêne à émettre Dra- Malfoy.

-Certes."

A ces mots Drago vint boire un peu de sa choppe, visiblement Harry l'avais refroidi. C'était assez étrange les rares sourires de Drago semblait faux et le seul qui semblait sincère était le tout premier quand l'ancien Serpentard se rendit compte de la personne en face de lui. La curiosité du Gryffondor le poussa à continuer :

"Tu n'as trouvé personne ?

-...

-Drago... dis le moi je ne me moquerai pas tu le sais...

-Je n'ai gardé personne.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre

-Je ne communique... plus...

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Arrrhhh... TU ne comprendrais pas."

Comme quoi le manque de communication de Drago c'était parfaitement traduit par cette conversation. On ne parle que de soi, on perd tout, on ne se comprends plus. La communication n'est plus maîtresse, le silence enchaîne le pas et reprends ses droits en ces lieux.

"Tu es content de toi Potter à me tirer les vers du nez comme ça ?

-Malfoy je ne veux que mieux te connaître, et je suis sûr que dire ce que tu as sur toi ça te fera du bien.

-Aucune Preuve…

-Tu verras à la fin de la soirée comment tu te sentiras libéré."


	2. Restaurant et Chambre d'Auberge

Drago n'avait pas répondu à la dernière phrase d'Harry, il était resté silencieux le regard froid et vide. Les plats de nos deux garçons arrivent, quelque chose qu'ils avaient bien connu dans leur jeunesse à Poudlard, un simple ragout de bœuf. Potter, en tournant sa cuillère dans le liquide parfumé essayer de reprendre une conversation normale.

« Tien, le ragoût on dirait le même que celui de Poudlard. Que des bons souvenirs.

\- C'est peut-être juste la même recette

\- Pourquoi tu simplifies autant, il faut rêver un peu Drago, imagine si ça se trouve Poudlard était livré par le Chaudron baveur ! Ou encore que et bien il y a de l'amortensia dans le ragout pour que ça sente super bon ! Ou encore qu-…

\- Pourquoi parles-tu d'amortensia, pourquoi tu imagines de telles choses, c'est juste un ragout.

\- Mais, Même un simple ragoût peut être une raison de se réjouir ! C'est plein de nostalgie et l'imagination c'est ce qui rend tout ces petites choses de la vie joyeuse !

\- Certes…

\- C'est tout

\- Il y a aucune raison de rêver, je vois du navet dans le ragout, c'est pas bon le navet… »

A ces quelques mots Drago relève les yeux vers Harry, un regard enfantin avec l'œil un peu vitreux comme innocent. L'ancien Gryffondor eût quelques secondes pour admirer ce doux visage rempli d'innocence mais le ton de voix qu'avait emprunté Drago, qui était proche de celui d'un enfant qui bouder sa soupe à cause des légumes, le fît éclater de rire. En entendant son interlocuteur rire aux éclats Drago perdit son teint pâle habituelle pour des joues légèrement rougies et s'exclama :

« Arrête de Rire Potter !

\- Ah, mais non ! Mais c'était trop mignon ! AH ah !

\- Mi… Gnon… ! »

Alors qu'Harry reprenait ses esprits de cette franche rigolade il vit les deux mains du Serpentard s'approchait de son cou l'attrapant pour l'étrangler gentiment. Harry posa ses mains sur les poignets de Drago pour les lui retirer, c'était presque un jeu entre deux jeunes frères. Cependant les réactions naturelles reviennent à la charge et Drago se rassoit à toute vitesse sur sa chaise qu'il avait quitté. Sans attendre quelques secondes de plus il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le Gryffondor et fis un signe au serveur pour commander une nouvelle boisson, et pas un soft, un bel hydromel. Le silence retomba car quand notre sorcier à lunette voulu prononcer quelques mots, Drago le coupa avec un simple « Chut ». Les deux hommes se mirent alors à manger en silence et en récupérant son Hydromel Drago la but cul sec et en recommanda une dans la foulée.

« Drago, fais attention, trop d'alcool ce n'est pas bon, même pour les sorciers !

\- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais non Harry ?!

\- Oui oui, je dis juste… {Il m'a appelé Harry ?}

\- Toujours à fouiner, je sais ce que je fais d'accord. »

Bon, Harry avait compris, on va éviter de mettre en colère Drago, il a l'air déjà bien agacé. Mais le Prénom qu'avait employé Drago venait de remettre le sourire aux lèvres de notre Gryffondor. Le silence retombait alors qu'Harry avait des joues rougis autant par son partenaire de ce soir que par la douce chaleur du ragout. Une fois le bol vide chez nos deux compères, et trois hydromels dans le ventre de Drago, la conversation devenait plus ouverte qu'elle ne l'avait était auparavant.

« Maintenant que tu as bien mangé on va peut-être parler un peu ?

\- Oui oui… j'ai trop mangé

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas trop bu plutôt tu as les joues toutes rouges

\- C'est pas vrai c'est ta faute Harry, toujours ta faute.

\- En quoi c'est ma faute.

\- Tu m'as toujours volé la vedette, Quiditch, Scolaire, je… je ne suis pas méchant, c'est toi qui m'as pourri à paraitre si positif.

-En même temps tu n'étais pas très tendre avec moi pendant nos anciennes années.

\- Oui mais, j'avais juste envie de faire de mon mieux… »

Plus l'alcool monté plus on aurait dit un enfant ce Drago, et pourtant c'était un jeune adulte, fort et normalement mature. Mais visiblement il tenait aussi bien l'alcool qu'un jeune enfant, le Serpentard s'affala en partie sur la table.

« Je suis fatigué…

\- Tu m'as l'air surtout bien cuisiné on va aller dans une chambre du chaudron pour la nuit, tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi comme ça

\- Il y a un lit ?

\- Oui Drago… oui il y a un lit, dans une chambre il y a un lit

\- Super ! »

Les deux hommes se lèvent alors et Harry aide un peu Drago en faisant attention à sa manière de marcher qui était plutôt amorphe. Le Gryffondor paya leur dût et demanda une chambre avant d'y monter. Cependant il y avait encore un obstacle, les escaliers pour monter à l'étage et Drago avait vraiment du mal. Harry ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps et il attrapa la main de son interlocuteur pour l'aider à monter. Drago la serrait avec force, se tenant véritablement à son partenaire. Dans une marche un peu gondolée Drago se prît le pied et en tombant presque, il attrape le bras du Gryffondor qui le maintenu debout. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, le blondinet avait des yeux pétillants, plein d'étoiles, remerciant sans un mot le sauvetage in extremis. Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut et entrèrent dans la chambre. Pour rester tranquille, et vu l'état du Serpentard, Harry ferma la porte a clé, déposant cette dernière sur la commode alors que Malfoy se laisse tomber sur le lit.

« Drago tu ne vas pas dormir comme ça, déshabille-toi, rafraîchis-toi un peu, prends un verre d'eau et couche toi proprement, je ne partirai que quand je serai sûr que tu seras dans une bonne situation.

\- Mais, ça veut dire que tu vas partir ?

\- Bein, évidemment, je ne vais pas rester là dans cette chambre en te regardant dormir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- {Je suis censé répondre quoi à ça ?} Euh euh… »

Finalement, Drago se replaça pour être assis au bord du lit alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon puis son haut. Harry tourna le dos mais avait pu voir le corps dévêtu partiellement de son interlocuteur.

« Donc, tu peux rester, Harry ?

\- Je…. {Comment il fait pour avoir des abdominaux avec un corps si fin !} Je oui je fais du sport aussi.

\- Quoi ? Du sport ? Tu ne restes pas donc ?

\- Si, euh non, enfin. Je reste tant que tu as besoin de moi, enfin tant que je juge que tu as besoin de moi »

Voyant dans ces quelques mots un moyen de jouer un peu, notre garçon alcoolisé esquisse un petit sourire narquois alors qu'il jette son pantalon ainsi que son haut sur Harry, visant avec une précision discutable la tête de Harry. Globalement ça touche à peine l'épaule de notre Gryffondor et tombe au sol

« Tu peux t'occuper de ça ? je vais… me laver… »

Harry tourna les yeux sur le corps, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir, du Serpentard. Ses joues devinrent alors rouges alors qu'il ramasse les vêtements. Cependant en se relevant Drago avait sous-estimé la faiblesse de ses jambes à l'instant T et retomba sur le lit, du vrai coton ses cuisses. En observant ce spectacle, Harry s'approcha et tendit sa main vers le blondinet. Sans un mots Drago attrapa cette main, puis même ce bras et le corps de notre Serpentard se retrouva collé à celui couvert de tissus d'Harry. Drago avait un corps chaud, une peau brûlante, sûrement dût à l'alcool. En arrivant dans la salle de bain Harry lâcha Drago qui, après quelques pas vers la douche, se retourna pour se jeter contre le torse du Gryffondor.

« Au Putain Drago ça va ?

\- Je tiens pas debout… reste avec moi

\- Je ne vais pas rester avec toi dans la douche, tu veux une chaise

\- Non

\- Euhm tu veux un bain ?

\- Non

\- {Il est insupportable, encore plus quand il est bourré} Je ne peux rien fair-…

\- Douche-toi avec moi que je me tienne… s'il te plaît Harry

\- {Bordel ma gentillesse me tuera… cela dit je préfère ça qu'avec quelqu'un au physique de Rogue} D'accord… »

Et voilà, Drago se tient au lavabo alors qu'Harry se déshabille devant lui, ne laissant même pas son caleçon. Vous pouvez être sûr que le Serpentard ne perd pas une miette. Certes le corps d'Harry était plus banale mais n'en était pas moins intéressant à regarder avec de belles courbures et une virilité plus présente que ce que la carrure du jeune homme pouvait faire imaginer.

« Harry… tu peux m'enlever mon boxer

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu l'enlever avant…

\- Non, tu peux me l'enlever… s'il te plaît…

\- {Il est devenu poli, déjà avant… c'est étrange un Drago alcoolisé, on pourrait en faire un sujet d'étude} Je… le fait… vraiment tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant. »

Harry posa alors un genou à terre en guidant ses mains sur le boxer du blondinet. Il glissa ses doigts dans la sangles légèrement élastiques, touchant de ce fait la peau si douce du Serpentard. Il tira alors lentement le caleçon vers le bas dévoilant l'intimité de Drago, une intimité fine et encore au repos malgré les contacts si intimes entre les deux hommes. Drago releva ses pieds pour qu'Harry puisse prendre le bout de tissus et le déposer de côté.

« C'est bon rentre dans la douche…

\- Merci Harry »

Malefoy avança alors dans la cabine de douche, posant une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire pour le tenir fermement, se stabilisant à chaque pas. Potter, forcé par sa gentillesse, rentra par la suite dans la cabine. Drago se tourna donc, face à Harry et déposa son visage dans l'épaule du Gryffondor, leurs deux corps se retrouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre pour être entièrement collés. Le Gryffondor tendit alors sa main pour ouvrir l'eau de la douche, une eau chaude émanant une légère vapeur blanchâtre. Cette eau ruissela alors lentement entre les deux corps, formant de longs sillons le long de la musculature des jeunes hommes. Le crâne alourdit par l'alcool de notre blondinet se reposa sur l'épaule construite du Gryffondor qui commença à frotter le dos de Drago avec un savon

« Repose toi un peu Drago…

\- Je ne me repose pas… j'analyse tes faiblesses…

\- Oui oui c'est ce qu'on dit »

Le Serpentard autrefois si menaçant paraissait désormais doté de l'innocence d'un agneau. Harry recula légèrement son corps pour pouvoir savonner le torse de son partenaire. D'abord les pectoraux puis en descendant de plus en plus les abdominaux, les côtes, arrivant au pubis du jeune homme.

« Drago occupe-toi de ça.

\- Trop Fatigué… tu peux le faire ?

\- Tu es sûr ? »

Drago ne répondit pas on le sentit simplement frotter son visage sur l'épaule du Gryffondor comme pour acquiescer. Potter approcha alors sa main de ce morceau de chair et le frotta légèrement avant de descendre ses doigts pour laver en palpant délicatement les bourses du blondinet. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, le membre s'épaissit, les lèvres de Malfoy laissèrent passer un petit souffle chaud. Harry satisfait de ces réactions esquissa un sourire et pris donc un peu plus de temps pour masser autour de cette zone si érogène.

Une fois avoir titiller assez longtemps cette zone pour que le membre ce soit durcit, Harry descendit pour masser les cuisses, Drago étant donc forcer de laisser l'épaule de Potter et de se tenir bras tendu aux épaules du jeune homme. Le Gryffondor releva son regard, le visage à hauteur de l'entre-jambe de son ami pour croiser deux yeux vitreux pleins de désirs et des lèvres légèrement haletante.

« Harry… j'ai chaud… l'eau est trop chaude…

-Ne dis pas ça voyons… c'est bientôt fini… je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade Drago »

Les mains expertes du Gryffondor remontèrent le long de la cuisse jusqu'à se redresser. Harry laissa l'eau ruisseler sur la fine écume savonneuse qui tapissait la peau du Serpentard, jusqu'à qu'elle soit enfin parti dans le siphon. Il fermait le flux d'eau et sorti, gardant Drago contre lui. Une fois hors de la cabine de douche, Harry récupère la serviette et commence à frotter le haut du corps de son partenaire.

« Je ne frotte pas trop fort ?

\- Non… ça va… »

Le Gryffondor retourna au sol, un genou à terre et frotta le Serpentard tout d'abord aux côtes, descendant aux hanches. Il ne demanda pas plus d'autorisation pour sécher l'entre-jambe de son partenaire avant de terminer par les cuisses puis les pieds. Une fois Potter relevait, Malfoy revînt poser son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

« Dr…drago…

\- Mmmhrrr

\- Tu dois dormir et te reposer

\- Je ne veux pas… Harry… »

Le Gryffondor n'écouta pas tant les paroles alcoolisées de son ami et l'approcha du lit, et en voulant le déposer, Malfoy, dans sa chute, tire Harry avec lui dans le lit.

« Drago ! ça va ?!

\- Reste avec moi…

\- Tu… pourquoi tu me tends des perches comme ça… »

Harry approcha donc ses lèvres du cou de Malfoy et les déposa sur cette peau si vierge et commença à la mordiller. Le Serpentard ne se débattait pas, il n'y avait que sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Harry, satisfait de cette réaction, laissa sa langue glisser le long du cou jusqu'à arriver aux lèvres du Serpentard et de les capturer. Potter ne pouvait plus retenir cette envie de mettre Drago dans tout ses états. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus profond et érotique, Harry venant glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son partenaire pour rejoindre sa compagne. Un tango sensuel entre ces deux langues se mettait en place pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant que les lèvres ne se séparent ne laissant qu'un léger filet de bave entre les deux hommes. Harry le coupa avec son index, le regard passionnel dirigé vers cette petite chose innocente que nous nommons Drago Malfoy.

« Je veux te prendre Drago…

\- Reste près de moi… Harry…

\- Tu vas voir, je vais rester si près de toi… »

Le Gryffondor approcha son index et son majeur des lèvres de Drago et les glissa à l'intérieur pour les enduire d'une fine couche de bave. Harry prît d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à regarder Malfoy soumis à ses désirs, laissant ses doigts tourner dans la bouche du blondinet, observant cette langue qui tournait autour avec avidité. Le sourire de Potter devînt carnassier quand il retira ses doigts comme s'il avait enlevé une sucette à un enfant.

« Tu en veux… tu ne le dis pas mais tu es vraiment un petit pervers Malfoy… »

Drago ne répondait pas, il n'arrivait qu'à souffler un air chaud contre Harry en acquiesçant et avec un sourire légèrement béat. Quant à eux les doigts du Gryffondor serpentèrent jusqu'au doux fessier de Malfoy, arrivèrent à son entrée, et commencèrent à presser lentement cette intimité inviolée. Ces légères pressions faisaient se cambrer le blondinet alors que ce dernier avait déjà la peau brûlante et le fessier étonnamment humide. L'état bien excité du fessier fît sourire Potter, qui dans une mesquinerie digne d'un Serpentard, pressa plus fortement et enfonça d'un coup ses deux doigts à moitié. Cette pression força Drago à tenir fermement le drap en libérant de petits gémissements.

« Tu es vraiment une petite pute débauchée Malfoy… Tu te dépraves si facilement… Tu aimes que je te traite comme ça… »

Toujours pas de réponse du jeune blondinet mais les petits mouvements de tête de ce dernier s'approchaient d'acquiescement. Satisfait de cette réponse Harry commença de petit mouvement de ciseaux pour écarter l'entrée du jeune homme. Nous n'en avons pas parlé mais les deux membres des jeunes hommes ne pouvaient être plus dur et savaient tout ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes.

Une fois l'anneau de chair bien dilaté Harry retira ses doigts, et les retourna vers les lèvres du Serpentard avec son sourire malicieux. Drago, quant à lui, comprenait vite et déposa ses lèvres sur les doigts pour les sucer avec une soumission peu dissimulée. En regardant Drago, Harry se plaça entre les jambes du Serpentard et déposa son gland sur cette entrée légèrement rosé. Là en un instant, profitant de l'intérêt que le blondinet portait à nettoyer ces deux doigts, Harry donna un coup de bassin, le pénétrant sur quelques centimètres. La cambrure du Serpentard s'intensifia et le fit se resserrer sur le membre dans un premier temps avant de se relâcher. Une fois le premier instant passé, Harry commença à glisser lentement dans cet environnement chaud humide et serré.

« Tu es agréable… comme j'aime… »

Il n'y avait aucune réponse concrète de Drago que des gémissements qui montaient dans les aigues au fur et à mesure que Potter arrivait dans un coin profond. Le fessier continuait de se dilater alors qu'Harry arrivait à plus de la moitié de son membre. Pour intensifier cette relation Harry approcha son corps de celui de Drago pour se coucher sur lui, les bras du Serpentard s'enroulant dans le dos du Gryffondor.

Harry commença donc à se déchainer avec plus de hargne, il en avait tant rêvé d'avoir ce corps rien que pour lui, à manipuler presque l'utiliser. Le membre entra alors entièrement ce qui força le corps du Serpentard à prendre une cambrure presque non-naturelle. Les balanciers qu'entretenaient ces deux corps eurent trop vite raison du corps affaiblis par l'alcool de Malfoy qui libéra son excitation, tâchant la peau découverte de son ventre de ce liquide légèrement blanchâtre.

À la suite de cette orgasme Malfoy resserra son étreinte sur le membre d'Harry qui pris des mouvements sauvages, les coups devenaient incessants et à force d'agresser la prostate du Serpentard, le Gryffondor libéra le fruit de toute son excitation dans les entrailles de Malfoy y restant le temps de tout relâcher. Il prît le temps de se retirer et de se coucher à côté, les deux hommes haletant et dégoulinant sous la chaleur de leur relation.

Il ne restait plus de force dans chacun des corps, les yeux se fermèrent rapidement et le sommeil gagna nos deux hommes.


End file.
